It is often difficult for women to carry identification, money, credit cards and one or more keys without the need for carrying a purse. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a concealable wallet wIth a key securIng mechanism that could be secured to the brassiere strap of a user and positioned between the brassiere cup and breast of a user to allow a user to comfortably and discretely carry necessary items without the need for a bulky purse.